tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Casket Girls
The Casket Girls jest dziesiątym odcinkiem The Originals. Opis ODZYSKUJĄC WŁADZĘ - Gdy Francuska Dzielnica przygotowuje się na coroczne obchody festiwalu poświęconego Dziewczynom ze szkatułą, Camille przechodzi katusze, gdy Davina próbuje uwolnić ją od zauroczenia Klausa. Elijah i Marcel niespodziewanie zawiązują sojusz, gdy Niklaus wprowadza w życie swój plan sprowadzenia Daviny z powrotem. Gdy wieść o zaginięciu Daviny się roznosi, Sophie rozpoczyna własne poszukiwania. W międzyczasie Hayley po odbyciu niespodziewanej rozmowy telefonicznej jest zmuszona do podjęcia trudnej decyzji, a Rebekah po zwerbowaniu do pomocy kogoś z przeszłości Marcela wprowadza w życie swój własny plan. Streszczenie Obsada Postacie główne *Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies jako Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt jako Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin jako Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis jako Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda jako Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes jako Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell jako Davina Claire Postacie cykliczne *Todd Stashwick jako Kieran *Callard Harris jako Thierry Vanchure *Steven Krueger jako Joshua Rosza *Shannon Kane jako Sabine/Celeste Dubois Postacie gościnne *Shane Coffey jako Tim Soundtrack *Ms Mr - Dark Doo Wop *Meg Myers - Curbstomp *Rebirth Brass Band - Why You Worried 'Bout Me *Rebirth Brass Band - What Goes Around Comes Around *Jessy Greene - In Crimson *Jessy Greene - Breaking Through *Miike Snow - Devil's Work Cytaty Klaus: To dziecko jest najpotężniejszą czarownicą w Nowym Orleanie. Jeśli uciekła, co chroni nas przed zniszczeniem tego wszystkiego, na co tyle pracowaliśmy? ---- Rebekah: Wykorzystana przez czarownice, okłamana przez Marcela, zmanipulowana przez Elijah, zastraszana przez Klausa... Niczym współczesna dziewczyna ze szkatułką. Hayley: Mówisz o Davinie, czy o sobie? Rebekah: A czy to ważne? Tak, czy siak, my dziewczyny musimy trzymać się razem. ---- Sabine: Podczas, gdy ty topiłaś swoje żale, rzucając się na wszystko co chodzi, ja nieco podróżowałam, nie wychylając się zbytnio i uważnie słuchając. Dzienni Marcela przetrząsają miasto w poszukiwaniu dziewczyny... Brązowe włosy, niebieskie oczy... Brzmi znajomo? Sophie: Jeśli Davina nie jest z Marcelem, to on nie będzie wiedział, że uprawiamy czary, a jeśli uda nam się ją odzyskać, będziemy mogły wszystko naprawić. ---- Davina: Udajesz tak pewnego siebie, ale znam prawdę. Boisz się, że wszyscy zobaczą czym naprawdę jesteś... Zwierzęciem, bestią. Czemu nie pokażesz nam swojej prawdziwej twarzy? ---- Davina: Ty... Skłamałeś patrząc mi w oczy, udając, że chcesz mi pomóc. Elijah: Posłuchaj... Davina: Nazywasz siebie szlachetnym, ale jesteś zabójcą, dokładnie tak, jak twój brat. Przez 1000 lat żywiłeś się krwią niewinnych. Czemu się nią nie zadławisz? ---- Davina: I ty... Tobie ufałam. Kochałam cię, ale ty tylko wykorzystywałeś mnie, by pozostać przy władzy. Nie zależy ci na mnie. Marcel: Mylisz się. Davina: Kiedy przegrałeś z Klausem, oddałeś mnie niczym zdobycz. Może powinnam ugotować cię w brązie. Marcel: Zależy mi. Przyjąłem cię jak własne dziecko. ---- Rebekah: Teraz śmiało, kochana. Nie mów mi, że na to poleciałaś. Czy to nie chwila, żebyśmy, dziewczyny, pogadały sobie co nieco? ---- Rebekah: To robi wrażenie. Według mnie w pełni sobie zasłużyli. A teraz, nim zajmiesz się mną, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. (wchodzi Josh) Davina: Josh, co ty tu robisz? Zabieraj się stąd! (Rebekah dusi Josha) Josh: Co ty robisz? Rebekah: Gdybym była Klausem, oderwałabym Joshowi głowę od szyi, nakarmiła nią Nocnych i byłyby to koniec twojego przyjaciela... Ale krzywdzenie ludzi jest takie typowe dla facetów, jak zahipnotyzowanie twojego skrzypka na dachu przez Klausa, a ja, choć wiele łatek można by mi było przykleić, na pewno nie jestem moim bratem. ---- Rebekah: Tak traktuje swych tak zwanych przyjaciół, którzy go zdradzili. Większość przewinień tych biednych dusz nie było wcale gorszych od tego, co zrobił Josh. ---- Klaus: Och, dajcie spokój. Smród waszego wyroku jest przytłaczający. Czy muszę wam przypominać, że to właśnie Davina pokonała większość z nas? Zrobiłem to, co trzeba. Nie martw się, Elijah. Pozostanę tak reformowalny, jak zawsze. Elijah: Więc zmusiłeś tego chłopca, by otruł Davinę bez porozumienia z Marcelem i mną. Marcel: Wiesz, która część jest najgorsza? Że jesteś tak przewidywalny, iż musiałem zawiązać sojusz z twoim bratem, którego nawet nie lubię. Klaus: Wnioskując po twojej ekspresji jest coś, czym chciałbyś się podzielić. Marcel: Jest, do cholery. Kieran zadzwonił do mnie wcześniej, po tym jak Sabine i inne wiedźmy prawie dorwały Davinę jako pierwsze. (krótki flasback do sytuacji w Kościele) Klaus: Więc kiedy wymknąłeś się, by rzekomo sprawdzić swoich Nocnych, udałeś się tak naprawdę, by ugadać się z wiedźmą. Bardzo sprytnie. Przypuszczam, że powinienem być dumny. Marcel: Chciałem się tylko upewnić, że mam zabezpieczenie na wypadek niepowodzenia. Jak oczekiwał Elijah, zacząłeś działać jak to zwykle ty. Klaus: Z tym, że teraz wciągnąłeś w to wiedźmy, które, gdy ostatnio sprawdzałem, były wrogami nas wszystkich, wszystkiego co mamy i naszej rodziny. Elijah: Davina jest rodziną Marcela, Niklaus, czy to w jakiś sposób ci umknęło, gdy próbowałeś pozbawić ją życia? ---- Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku pojawi się flashback. *Cami będzie po stronie Daviny, po tym jak ona przyszła do niej po pomoc i uwolniła ją od zauroczenia Klausa. *W zwiastunie ukazane jest, że Davina użyje swojej magii by zranić Klausa. Wideo promujące thumb|center|500px Galeria Casket.png TO_1x10_1.png TO_1x10_2.png TO_1x10_3.png TO_1x10_4.png TO_1x10_5.png TO 1x10 10.jpg TO 1x10 9.jpg TO 1x10 7.png TO 1x10 8.png TO 1x10 11.png TO_1x10_6.png The casket girls poster.gif Kategoria:The Originals: Odcinki Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 1 Kategoria:Retrospekcje